Among the various methods for the manufacture of terry cloth knitwear on circular knitting machines and stocking knitting machines, one is known that uses, in combination, the needles on the cylinder and terry cloth sinkers on a sinker ring, which lies above the cylinder and rotates with same.
The terry cloth knitwear is usually manufactured by starting from at least two yarns fed in in such a way that a first yarn leads to the formation of a basic stitch, while the other yarn is used to form the oblong terry cloth loops on the terry cloth sinkers, configured as needed.
On such machines, it is currently possible to manufacture designed or "sculpted" terry cloth knitwear by means of a selection of the sinkers, which is made based on an operating program with the selection means, acting on selection bottom parts that are integral with the sinkers, but with remarkable performance and selection limits.